1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic soldering machine, and more particularly to an automatic soldering machine for soldering wires and electronic components.
2. Description of Prior Art
When the USB connection cables, the HDMI connection cables and etc. for connecting the electrical devices are fabricated, the wires and the soldering portions of the conductive terminals of the electronic components in the electrical devices have to be soldered. According to prior arts, mainly, a soldering process for the connection cables is a manual soldering. First, the oxidized tops of the core wires have to be manually cut and the insulations of the tops of the core wires also have to be manually stripped to expose the core wires for soldering. Then, an operation of a soldering gun for soldering the exposed core wires with the soldering portions of the conductive terminals of the electronic components have to be executed manually, still.
However, the aforesaid manual operations require respective individual procedures. The fabrication time takes too long and the productivity is low. Besides, the manual operations involve many human factors and the problems of non-uniform solder amounts can easily happen. Therefore, production quality becomes not stable.